


As Time Passes

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, casually absconds, lol no, more sads, nitra cant be tamed, no really these tags are done, oh also i don't know how do summary, sads, thats nothing new though, whoah that's a lot of sads nitra you better calm down, wow people can actually read these tags huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which after two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, and four minutes, Karkat starts to think about how John's absence is getting to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Passes

Two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, and six minutes.  
That's how long it's been since you've seen John, heard his laugh, scowled at his adorable little (huge) teeth.  
It's starting to get to you.  
Two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, and seven minutes.  
Well, it's BEEN getting to you, you should say. You haven't been completely right since about two human weeks after you were separated. You've been snapping at those around you even more than usual, which is saying something because Feferi always said you were way crabbier than even some of her friends who were actual crabs. You haven't been the best leader you can be because of your stupid flushed feelings for some stupid, messy-haired human boy.  
Two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, ten minutes.  
It's not as if you can help it. You hate the fact, but it's true. Your vascular pump wants what it wants.  
That doesn't make you weak, oh, no, no, Karkat Vantas isn't weak. You're still a strong leader. You can still lay down plans for the final battle better than Strider can lay sick beats, blue-eyed idiot or no. You're just testier, more distracted, and overall more upset all the time than normal, which, after two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, and thirteen minutes, is pretty much normal now.  
Kanaya and Rose keep trying to rope you into a therapy session or two (literally rope a few times, that Rose human is fucking insane when she gets her hands on some yarn), but talking about your fucking problems, and yes, Karkat, they ARE problems, won't help you get over him.  
Two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, fifteen minutes.  
You're not even sure sure you want to get over him.  
There is one thing, though; you never told him how you felt.  
Egbert was, after all "not a homosexual." That was the closest you ever came to telling him, and the oblivious fuck just brushed you off with a giggle and an awkward "not a GODDAMNED homosexual."  
Two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, seventeen minutes.  
You were confused at first, because c'mon, what troll knows what the fuck a homosexual is?  
Well, you know now, of course. After John gave you the little awkward explanation, you scoured the internet for hours (god damnit, you're even starting to talk to him) trying to understand what the hell the object of your misplaced flush was saying to you.  
You didn't leave your respiteblock for a while after that incident. You couldn't stop crying like a grub, and you didn't need the problem of your friends learning your fucking blood color added to your internal conflict.  
Two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, twenty minutes.  
You beat the hell out of Eridan the other day.  
He hit on you (again) in the blackrom quadrant(again)and while normally (nothing is normal after two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, twenty minutes, and thirty six seconds) you would have threw some half-assed insults at him and went on a rant about how no one would ever touch him in any quadrant in a million sweeps, this time you... snapped.  
He mentioned John.  
He said his name in that stupid accent that EVERYONE knows he fakes by how often it changes and falters, even bothering to use a stupid half-name nicknames he likes so fucking much.  
At the time it was only two hundred, seven days, six hours, and four minutes.  
You'd slugged him in the face, wrapped that ugly striped scarf around his slimy little neck and smashed his face against the floor of the main block again and again until the tile was slick and purple and Nepeta had to make the sweaty guy pull you off of him.  
You haven't left your block since.  
Two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, twenty five minutes.  
You wonder if he thinks of you.  
Not as much as you think of him, of course--that's impossible, Karkat. There honestly isn't a beat of your vascular pump that he isn't on your think pan.  
Just a thought every once in a while.  
A daily "oh, I wonder how Karkat is doing!"  
Even a once-a-quarter-sweep "hmm, has Karkat keeled over from missing my dorky ass yet?"  
Sometimes, you think all that's actually keeping you alive is the hope that you'll see him again, that he'll have missed you too.  
And sometimes, especially after two hundred, thirteen days, twelve hours, after thirty one minutes, you're right.


End file.
